Adventures in Herbology
by idealrain
Summary: Co-written with Blaze. Semi-McDore verse. Pomona Sprout surprised her wife, Poppy Pompfy with the news she wants to adopt Neville. Little does she knows Poppy has some surprises of her own. Slash. PP/PS AD/MM XH/SS AL/OC NL/DM
1. Chapter 1

Pomona Sprout couldn't imagine what Augusta Longbottom could want to meet her for. True, her grandson was gifted in herbology and she did feel a kinship with him but for the six years they did fine passing messages through Minerva and the occasionally owl. But to request a meeting with her Minerva and Albus. Pommie didn't have a good feeling about this.

Pommie readied herself worried and looked at herself in the mirror. She straightened her robes yet again and Poppy shook her head as she came in from a quick visit to the hospital wing. She wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and smiled.

"You'll be fine. You look fine. Don't be so nervous petal."

"I'm not nervous. It's not like when Molly Weasly decides to storm down on Minerva." They both shuddered. "I just think it's odd."

"Maybe it's about the upcoming herbology convention. You know Neville and Augusta have been going to that since he was a first year."

"hmm...probably. Maybe they want to share a port key or something. I'm happy you decided to come my petal."

"Of course, you know I love seeing you in your element.|"

"Well we'll have to be good at least during port keying if that is true. I'll go see. Wish me luck darling?"

"You'll be fine, my petal. but if not you know I do have the healing touch."

"yeah and a corny sense of humor." A brief kiss soon followed.

"Well I'm sure you can make corn grow."

Pomona rolled her eyes and made her way to the gargoyle that guard Albus' office. "everlasting godstopper." The stature leaped to life.

Pomona rode the stairs to the top. She entered the office and saw Augusta sitting next to Minerva and Albus sipping tea. She felt her stomach turn.

"I hope I'm not late."

"No,no. After all one can't be late to something spur of the moment" Albus stated calmly while Minerva tapped her fingers impatiently.

Pomona sat beside Minerva nervous and looked toward Augusta. She twitched.

"Pommie, dear, have a ginger newt."

_Oh god, what did my 'Puffs do_? Minerva never offered newts for a good happy cheerful meeting. No, it was, have a newt oh by the way the DADA professor shared his body with Voldemort for the past five years. Or by the way if you see a large snake roaming the halls, try to stun it. Or by the way Pommie, could you please grow more catnip?

Pommie quickly refused the newt.

Albus fought the urge to chuckle. His herbology professor had just gone faintly green. He knew from experience what Minerva's ginger newts tended to mean in meetings.

"Uhm not to be rude but why exactly are we having this meeting?"

"Well, it seems Augusta received some bad news. Well, Augusta why don't you explain?"

An frightening woman that |Pommie only vaguely recognized from first year when Augusta was in seventh, Pommie fought the urge to cower

"Neville and I normally attend the herbology conference every summer but this year I am afraid I am unable to attend."

"Augusta what's really wrong yes Neville has poor luck with pets but there must be something more. The conference is the only thing he talks about from Yule onward."

"I found out from Healer Rankin that my heart is giving out. I can't go until I know my poor Neville has a good home."

"you mean but..."

"I have six months or less. Neville has known since I have."

Minerva realized "That's why he has been so quiet. these past two years he has become more outgoing but this year he been more withdrawal."

"I'm his only reliable family. The Healer doesn't expect me to live past June. I don't know anyone else I can trust but you and Poppy. You understand him. He's going to be apprenticed to you as soon as he comes of age. "

"yes but I wasn't planning well become family to him." Pommie's eyes darted to Albus and Minerva. "Why couldn't Minerva take him in?"

" I have my hands full with Harry and the twins."

"He'll need you. He already talks about you constantly. He wants to be just like you. I know you and Poppy had children. But I also know you've hurt before. He will hurt. He lost his parents before he can truly remember and his grandfather when he was 4. He only had me and his great uncle and his great uncle died two years ago. I am his only family. I don't know how this will effect him but I don't want him to have to watch me die too. He is only a boy still in so many ways."

"You are ok with me and Poppy being.."Pommie hesitated.

"Flaming queers?" Minerva helpfully supplied.

"Thank you Min. I was looking for a delicate way to put it but you surpassed my expectations."

"Pommie I've known for years. Please remember I went to school when Aberforth and Malius Prince were attending school. Malius was my husband's best man."

Pommie squeaked quietly and began to blush.

"I think we can move on from discussing Pommie's sex life." Albus said. "Augusta had the thought of Neville joining you and Poppy for the convention to trying it out."

"O.k." _Except I know Poppy doesn't want more children_Pommie thought miserably

Pommie half entertained the idea and kind of liked the idea. She had liked it when they'd discussed more children before. But she wouldn't ever do anything to make her wife upset if she could help it.

"Look this has been a lot of information to process and I really need to talk to Poppy. When do you need my answer?"

"I need to know by next week."

"I'll try."

With all the odds against them, Pommie didn't get a chance to talk to her wife both retiring to bed that night. She watched nervously as Poppy checked her beeper and undid her long blond hair.

* * *

"Hey you." Poppy smiled." I haven't seen you all day."

"I've been busy. With the whole Augusta thing."

Pommie sighed and cuddled against her wife. Her whole body was tense and Poppy

noticed.

"Hey, hey what's wrong my blossom?"

"I received some interesting news. Poppy I know we have talked about this but I possibly could a mom again and I need to know how you feel that since you will be helping me."

"But but we didn't use the potion or cast the spell. Pommie have you did something happen. Are you okay?"

Seeing her wife's face turned white, Pommie pondered her options. _Oh what the hell_. "well, honey, the night of the welcoming feast you did have a bit of that Spanish wine Mara bought back..."She fought back a grin

"But but I wouldn't I couldn't..."

Poppy fainted and went down.

Pommie threw her head back and laughed. _Mara's going to love this!_ Sighing she realized she still needed to explain to Poppy what was going on. She watched then levitated her wife into bed feeling a little guilty.

"You're pregnant?! But you're old!" Poppy cried. Pommie's guilty feeling soon went away.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, I'm not pregnant although for your information, unlike some people, I have not gone w through menopause yet!"

"But.. but... but... you said..."

"I was joking! I was miserable both times and I wouldn't dream of doing it again."

"Oh okay. I put my foot in it with the old thing didn't I?"

"My petal, you aren't that tactful sometimes no. Would you like me to explain?"

"Please."

"Augusta Longbottom is dying and want me, and I suppose you, to adopt Neville." Pommie searched her wife's face for reaction.

Poppy sighed and stared at the ceiling. She groaned softly.

"What do you want my blossom?"

" I don 't know. I like Neville, I feel a kinship with him but I know we want to travel around the world to a few years and this will postponed that..."

"Well, let's see how the convention goes."

"Alright?"

"Of course." They soon settle down for as much as they could get at three in the morning.;;

"Should we tell Neville about this?" Poppy wondered.

"No not yet. Maybe after."

"Right." Poppy let her hand wandered over to the other side of the bed.

"Not tonight, Petal."

"I'm punished for the old thing?"

"No. It's just ...been a long day and it seems, I don't know, inappropiate" Pommie sighed.

"Mmmmm...ok my blossom."


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2**

Poppy started to pack for the convention. She walked over to the dresser and rummaged through the clothes, pulling out a skimpy nightgown. Pommie walked in and raising an eyebrow,

"You do realize we have company on this trip. as much as I love to see you in close to nothing, Neville might feel differently.|"

"He'll learn."

"Poppy..."Pomona warned.

"I'm sorry I'm adjusting."

Pomona soften. Hugging her wife, she said, " I know it's hard. I really feel like I need to do this and I need your support. I booked two adjourning suites and hopefully we can get alone time. I told him to bring homework."

"Assign a lot of homework. This has always been our alone time."

"I'll make it up to you." Pomona sweetly kissed her wife. "Perhaps we could go shopping for supplies tomorrow before meeting Neville. I have this idea with chocolate mousse..."

"Raspberries."

"Anything you want. Remind me to talk to Minerva about a good silencing spell." |Pomona turned to her packing.

"Pomona...." Poppy whispered, watching her wife's back.

"Hmmm?"

"Could I get a preview now?"

"We don't have much time."

"You work good under pressure."

Pomona pounced her wife and begin nipping and licking her neck. Her fingers were roaming and setting Poppy afire

"Lower..."

Pomona found her wife already wet. She smiled knowing Poppy must've been thinking about this before. Pomona growled and lowered herself. She licked the inside of Poppy's thigh.

"Petal...please..." Poppy raised her hips trying to make Pomona hurry. _Half-hour. shit!_

A finger slipped in, joined by a tongue.

Poppy moaned in ecstasy throwing her head back and giggling

Pomona smirked. "Better now? I need to finish packing."

Poppy made weak mewing sounds.

"You know, you could help me pack. The sooner we are pack, the more time we have to...find other more enjoyable activities..."

The suitcases were ready within the next half-hour.

* * *

Neville Longbottom looked at his grandmother knowing what this leaving really meant. He thought he would cry but he felt curiously numb. He couldn't cry any longer though. He stared at the woman he'd possibly being living with if this worked out. If it didn't well he'd come to that bridge if he had to.

"Neville, it's going to be o.k. If this doesn't work out there's other options. One of them is the McDores or the Weasleys. Besides it's only for a couple days and you've been looking forward to the convention for the whole year."

"It's just its not the convention Grams. It's what it means."

"My brave boy, you never lose me. you carry me in your heart, laughter and tears. Keep a smile on your face and a song in your heart."

"I know Gram its just I lost Mom and Da before I ever knew. Then I lost Grandda. And you've been my rock."

"It's o.k. You're a Gryffindor. You can deal with this."

"Right now I feel like a first year Hufflepuff."

_Merlin, Mona what have you got us into ?_ Poppy thought.

"Hey, hey, there's nothing wrong with first year Hufflepuffs. I should know." Pomona interjected gently.

"Sorry Professor. I'm okay. I love you Gram." Neville hugged the woman and felt how small she was now.

"Neville, I have an emergency portkey. You'll be right back if your Gram gets worse ok?" Poppy said. "And my nephew Apollo will be staying here with her. Apollo is a mediwizard and if anything goes worse he'll dealt with it."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Not a problem, dear." Poppy said. Pomona let the breathe go she didn't know she was holding. Poppy seemed to like Neville. Neville gave a tired smile that didn't reach those eyes. Smiles never seemed to reach the boys eyes.

"I'll owl as soon as we get there." Neville promised.

"You better. Love you my beautiful boy."

"Love you gram."

Poppy smiled at Pommie.

"Charming, isn't he?" Poppy whispered to her wife.

"I wouldn't ask you to adopt Draco Malfoy." Pomona returned.

"That's not what I mean. He feels it petal. Not just acts it."

"Hmmm-mmm." Pomona chose not to comment.

"Well, here's the portkey." Pomona held out a old broken flower pot.

"I'll owl soon Gram."

"We'll take care of him."

"Have fun. Don't get too dirty." Augusta laughed and felt at peace.

Poppy smiled and wrapped arm around her wife. She held her hand out to Neville, who took it."

"Lets go. To the worlds most boring convention."

"Oh see if you have company at the next medical convention."

She lowered her voice. "|besides we make it interesting, don't we?"

"Uh hmm."

They felt the familiar pull at their navel

* * *

s.

."

Poppy shot a look at Pomona. "No, you promised."

Looking to see if Neville was listening. "Little black bag."

Poppy immediately brighten up and smiled.

Neville was listening but he didn't say anything. He had become very good at being unobtrusive. He shook his head and watched around him eagerly.

"Which seminars do you want to go? There's the affect of moon on plants, healing powers of catnip (oh you got to go to that one for Min, Pops), hybrids hysteria, aphrodisiacs for the beginner herbologist, and... "

Pomona didn't like the way |Poppy's eyes lit up when she mention aphrodisiacs.

"Catnip and aphrodisiacs."

" Aphrodisiacs and the moon, please, Professor."

"Neville, I don't think you should take a course on aphrodisiacs... " Pomona begin to say.

"I'll be with him. There's no real harm." Poppy pointed out.

Pomona fought the urge to moan. Her wife and their new son taking a course in aphrodisiacs. Why did Neville even want to take a course in aphrodisiacs? He hadn't shown any interest in girls at school.

"We're Bonding." Poppy grinned.

Pomona got the deep feeling that she did something wrong.

"Please Professor. We'll be good. We promise?"

"Min's going to kill us if he starts selling aids in the common room." Pomona warned.

"He will do nothing of the sort."

"Professor I just want the knowledge. As you know my skill with potions is not good enough for most of the aphrodisiacs."

He looked at her with those emotionless eyes and smiled slightly." However the ability to grow the plants is lucrative."

"Right. If you are helping him, I swear you'll have no need for aphrodisiacs. Do you understand me, Aphrodite?"

"Yes ma'am."

Pomona blinked, remembering the last time she was called that by |Poppy. She noticed a smirk hinted on Poppy's face.

"Well, enjoy."

"Oh we will."

"This will be highly educational. Okay no more listening to Hermione."

"Definitely. |If you want to learn something go to the experts. Did you know what Pommie keeps in the far west corner of greenhouse two?" Poppy asked.

"No..."

"Well, we have much to discuss young man."

"You mean the marijuana or the catnip. Or the little trapped door where all the liquors hidden."

"Or do you mean the Aphros garden?"

"Ah. excellent. Wait how did you figured the password?"

"Lesbo's palace?"

"Uhm well.."

Neville blushed lightly not going to say that it was Terry Booth who'd shown him. Nor why they needed such a secret place.

"The password will be change this year."

"I haven't told anyone about it."

"Still..."

"I understand though. It would be dangerous if most people got in there. Especially..."

"Yes it would be dangerous. Pommie needs those plants.."

With this statement Neville turned red.

"I'd think Madame Hooch would need them more."

"To fund our retirement. Trust me, Pommie has no problems in .."

"What?!"

"Um, Mara is very creative."

Neville looked down cant believing she said that. Ever since the detention incident where he'd seen Madame Hooch jump Professor Snape he'd never been able to look at the woman the same again. Though it did explain some things about the potions master."

"Although the scariest pair is Irma and Argus."

Prince and Filch. Neville shuddered.

Neville looked at Poppy eyes wide. He made a mewing sound.

"Yeah. I don't ask I just give drugs."

"Madame Pomfey can we please just forget those two? I'd rather think of Filch and Mrs. Norris together. In a very strange way it seems less disturbing."

"Fine and call me |Poppy."

They settled down and listen to the lecture. Both took very intense notes. Occasionally making quiet comments to each other. Poppy began to notice that Neville paid much more attention of how the aphrodisiacs effected men.

_Poppy it's none of your business _she told herself.

Soon the session ended. They met up with Pommie before the next lecture. Neville was beaming but it didn't reach his eyes. He was chatting though.

"It's nice you two had fun." Pomona said crossly.

"Oh, lighten up, Pom."

"It was educational Professor. I mean most of what was lectured is in books already in the restricted section but some of the newer techniques is amazing. Plus some of the folk practices ghastly. The whole menstrual blood of a virgin thing. I thought the man in the blue robes was going to flip. They had to stun the lecturer and the man. He was screaming about next you'll want to sacrifice goats."

Poppy was snickering.

"Poppy..."

"I didn't know. I swear"

"He is banned from these conventions how did he get in?"

"I don't know.; He probably used Albus' name.

"Min is going to scream."

"Uhm excuse me but who used the headmasters name?"

"Albus' brother, Aberforth is a very um, "special" person. In fact you can ask Hooch about him."

"I'll take you at your word."

"Good choice."


	3. Chapter 3

\It was after dinner when Neville retired to his own room. "

"Finally." Poppy sighed. She kissed her wife.

"I know its hard, hon. but you two seemed to have fun. You certainly were babbling about the aphrodisiac lecture."

"Hmm...do you want to see what I learn?" Poppy ran her hands down her wife's back.

"Was he good?"

"Who?" Poppy asked backing Pomona towards the bed

"Neville?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure." Poppy was distracted.

"I was unsure if he should be allowed to go to that lecture."

"mmm." Pomona's blouse was half unbuttoned.

"I mean he doesn't need to know how to lure young women into his bed."

"Although the young woman should know not to talk about her adopted son while being lure into bed." Poppy pointed out.

"I'm sorry I just..."

"Relax. He's fine. In fact, I suspect young women won't be a problem. "

"But none of the girls seem interested in him. I mean the only one he has ever gone out with is Ginny Weasly."

Poppy groaned frustrated. "Mona, I swear if you don't help me in some form I'll spontaneous combust."

"Hmm... Oh I'm sorry do you need something?"

"MONA!"

Pomona smiled and began to pleasure her lover. Poppy threw back her head and howled with pleasure as fingers stroked her clit. Those skilled fingers had calluses that drove Poppy insane. She whimpered with need as first one finger then a second slid into her teasingly.

Poppy noticed with amazement they were both still partial dressed. She kissed Pomona and rolled them over. "Wait a second, my blossom. I want to try something." Waving her wand, their clothes vanished and Poppy shifted their bodies so their clits kissed each other. Poppy returned to Pomona's mouth exploring with her tongue.

Pomona ground against her lover but was careful. Being bruised wasn't always fun. Hands stroked flesh and nails scratched lightly as they moved together as one. Each was so in tune with the other that they knew when one was coming close to climax.

Poppy loved the fact Pomona was a gusher. "Breathe" Poppy reminded as she slowly teased her wife. Pomona let out a gasp. Neither one realized how loud they were being or the fact they forgot the silencing spell. "Mona!"

Pomona bit on a nipple as they both came and Poppy screamed. They both lay panting but instincts honed by wartime services kicked in as the connecting door burst open and they both had their wands in their hands as Neville stood frozen in the doorway. He took a deep breath turned bright red stuttered sorry and closed the door without another word.

"Shit!"

"You don't think he heard us ..." Pomona for the first time in years blushed when thinking about what she did to her wife.

"Uhm he burst into the room just in his trousers love holding a wand. I think he heard something."

"I knew I should've kept your mouth occupied." Pomona lightly kissed Poppy. "We'll sort it out in the morning. but for now.." Pomona waved her wand at the door and a locking and silencing spell was in place. "you know how staying in hotels make me incredibly horny..." Pomona rolled over on Poppy.

"Oh yeah?"

"Silencing charm?"

"Done."

Summoning the little black bag, Pomona pulled out handcuffs.

"I went shopping my love." Pomona purred. "Since you were so bad that one day I thought you deserve a little punishment." The handcuffs glinted in the light.

"I was bad." Poppy agreed

"Very bad. I think you traumatized our new son."

"I'll apologized and I'm ready to accept my punishment."

"Good girl."

Poppy was soon cuffed to the headboard. Pommie licked her way down her wife's body biting and scratching as she went.

Pommie came tantalizing close to Poppy's need but instead back off. she climbed off the bed. Poppy strained to hear but suddenly she felt a weight on her chest. Pommie lift her arms and slipped her legs under them

"Ready?" Pomona asked

"Please."

"Tell me if you need a break."

"Fuck me flower. Please bright stars now." Poppy arched her hips up.

"Ah but my love this is your punishment, remember? eat me. "

Pomona slowly lowered herself on Poppy's face

Poppy licked and nibbled drawing as much of her wife in as she could. She licked slowly at first then quickly sliding her tongue into her wife and rolling it then she gently sucked

on her wife's clit.

Pomona moved spastically. Merlin she loved hotel sex. it was wild and oh, yes, now, now, now...."Poppy!"

Poppy was drenched and drank as much as she could. She panted and felt slightly dizzy.

Pomona carefully climbed off. "You ok?"

"Uh huh."

Pomona undid the handcuffs and returned to Poppy's arms both lightly panting. Poppy lazily traced marks Pomona gained during her pregnancies. "Mona, are you trying to replace her?"

"No, I just. He reminds me of us."

"And he just he needs us love. No one understands him."

"I need to know that we're doing for the right reasons. We haven't even talk to the girls yet.."

"We will. He has no one left. He needs us."

Poppy stared at her wife, marveling at her conviction. "fine. but you're explaining our little adventure tonight to him."

"You're the vocal one so you're helping."

"Speaking of which.."Pomona grinned.

"I love conventions" Poppy sighed as Pomona began to kiss her neck. "uh-uh" Pomona agreed.

Poppy was utterly relaxed and only half aware of Pommie kissing her neck. She half purred but soon the purrs turned to snores and Pommie stared down at her in amazement. Her wife had fallen asleep during sex.

"Poppy!" Pomona waved her wand and cold water shot out.

"What?"

"you fell asleep."

"Hmm what no just enjoying your wonderful hands."

"I bore you?!"

"No never love. You could never bore me. I think your ability makes me lose all ability to function and my body shut down as a self preservation attempt."

Pomona glared at Poppy. " I know after so many years together people get bored but I thought you still found me attractive."

"You are beautiful my love. I am sorry I fell asleep but you wore me out you are so wonderful. I love you I could never tire of you. You are half of my heart."

"You're trying to sweet-talk me."

"Is it working?"

Pomona looked at her wife, "Are you really tired? Because I'm good for tonight and we probably should come up with an good excuse for tomorrow."

"What excuse? We're married and married people simply have sex."

"Yes but he doesnt know we're married remember?"

"But now he knows his unmarried school nurse and herbology professor have wild sex."

"I cant believe we forgot the silencing charms."

"Someone was a little eager." Pomona pointed out "Besides we're used to not needing it." Pomona had spells around their Hogwarts quarters and they lived alone in the summer.

"I am so embarrassed I haven't been this embarrassed since we walked in on Maleus and Aberforth."

"I'll call Min for advice. I'm sure she had been in this situation with Harry before." Pomona kissed her wife lightly. "Besides it will give her amusement."

"Merlin!" Poppy crawled under the covers

"Oh joy. Was I really that loud."

"Pops, you're a screamer."

Minerva appeared holding a crying infant. "This has better be good."

"We've got a problem."

"Shh,Theie. I got two infants with colic. You?"

"Poppy is a screamer."

"yes, I know. that's why we make you stay at the opposite end of hotels on trips. wait you mean Neville..." Minerva snorted "How far into the night's activities were you?"

Poppy squeaked around her wife's shoulder.

"Orgasm number uhm...."

"Oh good god! You know most people our age slow down. Even Albus and I have slow down. But no, you two continue like horny little..."

"Min the advice please?" Poppy interrupted

"Talk to him calmly rationally. He fainted?"

"No. Just kind of back out."

"Harry fainted when he walked in on me and Albus the first time."

"Why?"

"I was in the cabwoman suit."

"That would do it. I should get Poppy to bed. The convention begins at 9 tomorrow."

"Sleep would you ya fucking rabbits?"

"Minerva!"

"Bye." Minerva head disappeared.

"She's right. We should sleep. It's late and we have to explain all this before the lectures start for the day."

"But..."Poppy pouted.

"You fell asleep while I was pleasuring you. So no more treats tonight."

"Ok." Poppy agreed. "Do you need anything?"

"Just my favorite pillow."

"C'mere." Poppy laid and held Pomona close. "Have I mention how beautiful you are when you come?" She whispered tracing her face.

"You have. You are beautiful when you come. Even if you are loud."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now sleep."

They both went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

Pomona cuddled into her and slept after a while. Poppy soon followed her wife. Her last conscious thought was what were they going to tell their new son.


	4. Chapter 4

Poppy ducked, narrowing avoid the arm reaching over to hit the alarm. "Pom, why did you put it on my side again?"

Pomona gave a smile and lay on top of her wife with a grin.

"Because you sleep through it otherwise."

"I can think of better ways of being woke up." Poppy glanced under the sheets with a smile. "Somebody's awake." Poppy reached down and pinched a nipple.

"Remember silencing charms."

"Suddenly I think we should postpone this. Shower and then explain to neville about the bees and the bees."

"Save water and shower together?" Pomona suggested

"No funny business."

"I'm horny!" Pomona whined. "It's your fault. Fix it!"

"Okay."

Poppy began to slowly stroke herself looking at her wife the whole time. She made little

animal like noises as her pleasure grew with each stroke. She kept her eyes on her wife as she increased the pace.

"Poppy, that's not helping me."

"Well, join me."

"Shower will cover our noise better if we get loud enough to break the spell."

"Alright."

Poppy scurried to the shower pulling Pommie with her.

"I love showering with you. why don't we do it more?"

"Cause it tends to take too long and we were banned at school after the incident in the Quiddich locker rooms."

"ah, right. It was lucky that Mr. Crabbe took the bribe." Poppy begun to play with her wife's breasts. "What's your obsession with my breasts?" Pommie asked "They're nice breasts."

"Yours our perkier."

"Ah but yours provided food for my offspring and that's so sexier. Speaking of which i want a baby."

"What?! But you said no more..."

"I know but see you with Neville, i just think we are missing something."

"Poppy it would be difficult for me to carry a child."

"I want to carry it and the twins need a playmate to calm them. I mean think of it. Mins children and Mara's with no calming influence."

"Poppy." Pomona reached over and turned off the water.

"What I thought we were going to..."

"You kill the mood."

"You don't..."

"I don't what? Don't want to agree to something that needs serious consideration in the throes of sex? Don't want to have sex? Don't want to give up another seventeen years? Don't what?"

"Nevermind." Poppy dried off and dressed refusing to show the pain in her eyes.

"Poppy..."

"I don't want to talk about it. It was a foolish mistake even saying anything. Your right. Why give up another seventeen years?"

"Hey! Did you listen to anything else I said? We need to talk about this seriously. I can't lose another child and you know the risk increase with age. I cannot lose my wife. As hard as it was to lose our daughter, I'll be damned if there's a chance i'll lose you. mara and min got lucky. but you know what Mara went through to get the girls."

"You don't think I don't." Poppy wiped at tears.

"Oh Merlin! Spanish wine...two weeks ago...Poppy, are you? But you said I was too old." Pomona chuckled. "Oh for Merlin's sake Poppy you're three months older than me."

"I'm sorry."

Tears flowed now like a floodgate had opened.

"Shhh,shh. We'll figure it out. I'll retire in three years. You'll take next year off. Perhaps Apollo will cover for you. Theoriski is the best for high risk pregnancies. You can't be more than two weeks along. We'll figured it out. You aren't showing at all." Pomona laughed "I would've notice."

"I feel so stupid. How are we going to tell everyone? At least with Min and Albus it was unconscious wanting."

"It's one of those things that just happens in a marriage. No one needs to know the details of the conceptions. Hell, I can't remember the details. We'll say it's a nice surprise."

"You you aren't mad." Poppy sounded scared and so unsure. Something that Pommie knew was incredibly rare for her wife.

"No. Very surprised. Have you seen a mediwitch yet?"

"No. I was scared I mean..."

"We'll do that when we'll get back. I'm just scare." Pomona smiled.

"I could call Apollo. He won't tell. He knows not to."

"Poppy, when were you going to tell me ?"

"I was going to scream it out during sex but neville interrupted us."

"You did that once already."

"I did?"

"With Rose. Hey you think we'll managed to deliever this one in St. Mungo's?"

"No I want Apollo to deliver if he will. At Hogwarts..."

"I will feel better if you were in St. Mungo's so if anything happens..."

"We'll see love."

"I'm sorry for not telling you before."

"It's alright."

"I'm exhausted." Poppy sighed

"Im sorry but we have to tell Neville love. But then you can stay in the room if you want."

"Yeah. Might be a good idea. Are we ok?"

"We're fine. I'm sorry I was so mean."

"I gave you a shock."

"Yes but a nice one smiles. you know this will give minerva a reason to make us stay on."

"Oh like she doesn't have enough staffing problems."

"Can you imagine? Five many monsters swarming hogwarts."

"Five?!"

Pomona begun to hyperventiling

"Not all ours love. Deep breath deep breath."

Poppy sat her wife down.

"Breathe hun. Our baby, the kittens and the bats."

"Right. ok." Pomona stared at her wife's stomach. "There's better be only one."

"Well twins seem to be appearing a lot."

"Don't even joke."

"It could be the castle you know?"

"There's one in there, right?" Pomona spoke to her wife's stomach. Poppy laughed.

Neither one heard the knock at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

A second knock sounded and Pommie got up still smiling and headed to the door charming her clothes on as she went. She opened the door and smiled at the nervous young man who stood hand poised to knock again.

"Good morning Profess-Pomona."

"Good morning Neville. Come in we need to talk I'm afraid."

"What? Did something happen to Gram?"

"Oh no my dear. Apollo says your gram is comfortable. Poppy is..." Pomona laughed

"Oh that. I'm sorry I heard screams and well I was worried."

"Well, I guess there's two things to talk about." Pomona's eyes sparkled. Poppy blushed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you last night. I'm sorry but why are you talk to Poppy's stomach?"

"You heard that?" Pommie squeaked.

"No, you're kneeling and were talking to it as I came in."

Is this some sort of weird lesbian sex thing? he wondered

if they were guys I'd say they were having a little fun but... he decided it better not to finish that thought.

"Um." Pomona looked at Poppy, helplessly.

"He thinks it's a lesbian sex thing. I would tell him the truth."

"Obvious aren't we?"

"sometimes."

"Poppy's..."Pomona started to grinned stupidly.

"Up the duff?"

"I prefer pregnant but yes."

"Wow. I didn't think that was possible."

"A spell. Designed by my genius wife so we could conceive now widely published and often used."

"Ah. So you want a baby now?"

"Well it wasn't planned. May I remind you to never do any magic while drunk?"

Neville blushed and started to laughed.

"But we're happy. The girls will be too."

"The girls?"

"Our daughters. Older then Apollo and Aurora by what twelve years."

"And fifteen."

"So that's 50 and 53 years apart?"

"So you two are together?"

"Since school."

"Hmmm..Poppy do you remember the room of requirement in our sixth year?" Pomona grinned wickedly

"Uhm I'd rather not hear details."

"Right sorry."

"Thank you. So may I treat you ladies to breakfast?"

"Nonsense. It's our treat. Besides we're celebrating."

"I flooed someone last night after... I uhm rushed in. They said they were surprised you hadn't used a silencing charm though you've broken through them before. Is that possible?"

"Yes." Poppy said not elaborating.

"Xiomara and Severus do it all the time."

"Uhm breakfast yes breakfast."

"You really don't want to hear about your professors' sex lives."

"Just not Professor Snape. It's just..."

"Scary?"

"Horribly terrifying. I'd rather face Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Yeah. Excuse me." Poppy went to the bathroom.

"Morning sickness." Pomona shrugged.

"Can men use the spell?"

"In theory. I haven't try it." Pomona noticed Poppy crying. "Excuse me."

Pomona went into the bathroom.

"What's wrong love?"

"I'm sorry. I thought I was. I really did. But I--it came. My period came. I was just late."

"Oh darling. Shh its okay. Are you alright my love?" Pommie wrapped her arms around her wife holding her close and feeling her shake.

"I want it. I really did."

"I know. Do you want to go home?"

"No, no this is special for you. For both of you. I wont ruin it. I just..."

"It's ok to be sad. We can make appointment with Theoriski."

"Is this what we really want?"

laze: "I think it is. I asked before when we found out about the kittens and we said no. But love we're barely middle aged. Why retire young?"

"It might be difficult."

"Life is difficult love. We'll handle it. If Minerva can handle two kittens, Harry, the older twins, and Albus plus being related to Aberforth even by marriage I'm sure we can handle this."

"So, we're trying?"

"We're trying."

Pommie kissed her wife's forehead gently.

"Neville is probably worry."

"Let's go take the lad to breakfast. Wait how does he know that Xiomara and Severus are terrifying?"

"I wouldn't ask."

"But still..."

Opens door of bathroom.

"Leave it. We don't do guys and it's Severus"

She shudders.

"It's also Mara"

"Please tell me you aren't harboring a crush on our best friend, Pop."

"No I'm not harboring a crush on Mara. Just occasionally a girl can fantasize. You Minerva Mara. All mine."

"Poppy I uh excuse me."

Neville rushed into the bathroom.

"Good work."

"Oops."

"Neville are you alright?"

"Fine. Just, um..."

"Nauseous?"

"Sure." Neville rushed off.

"Neville... Poppy you have to apologize."

"Why?"

"You made him miserably embarrassed. Then ill."

Pommie leveled her lover a glance.

"If you don't no convention sex."

"But we need to practice...."

"Apologize."

Pommie softened.

"Please love he needs that. He is upset and dealing with a lot."

"Ok."

"Neville, I want to apologize if I made you uncomfortable."\

"Its fine Professor. Just no discussions of Madame Hooch. Or well any of the other professors sex lives. I don't exactly voice my sexual fantasies for the world to see now do I?"

"Right."

"Ready to go to the sessions?"

"Breakfast first please. I need tea and maybe some saltines."

"Neville are you pregnant?" Poppy teased

"I doubt if it works for men not that anyone would ever even see me as desirable." The voice sounded bitter something that Poppy had never heard from the young man beside her.

"Well, you never know. "

"It works for men."

"Who?" Neville looked surprised

"Vincent Crabbe."

"What?! But he's in my year."

"He has to produce a child for his family one way or another or else. He and Gregory are expecting twins. He should be having them in late June."

"You had this good of gossip and you kept from me?!" Pomona was shocked

"They were scared. I was going to tell you but he wanted it only brought up when it was certain."

"Ah. But Neville you see it is possible."

"They are lucky."

"I wouldn't call it that. They are young and being force."

"They love each other. You can see it when no one else is around. That's lucky."

Poppy decided to let the subject dropped.

Pommie caught her wife's eyes. Something was behind those words.

"So tea and saltines then Neville?"

"Sure."

They ordered at the takeaway stall and found a spot on a bench to eat dry toast and tea for Neville and tomato sandwiches for the two witches and tea.

An owl swooped down on them. "Mere-your granddaughter won't stop crying because of an earache. Could you come home?-Rose" I hate being a mediwitch."

"You'll be back soon, then we can practice."

"Clove oil works better then potions if she is small Madame Pomfrey. It also hurts less and will take out the infection faster then the potion."

Neville looked back down at his book not seeing the shocked looks from the two.

"Ah, I'll try that. See you later."

"Till then."

Pomona and Neville enjoyed the afternoon sessions. "You are worrying about the baby aren't you?" Neville asked.

"Which one?"

"The one you want to have with Poppy. You are worried bout her and the babe."

"No. Our granddaughter is sick."

Neville looked at her with eyes that seemed sad and then nodded.

"The clove oil will help."

"Thanks. It's probably nothing but Rose's a worrier like her moms." It's silly to worry about a baby not even conceived.

"You worry because you know the child is important. In many people's lives."

Neville looked away now and didn't say anything else as Pommie stared.

"Why aren't you in Ravenclaw?"

"Because the hat said I was too brave for Ravenclaw too cunning for Hufflepuff too timid for Gryffindor and slytherin would serve me well. But I told it I'd burn it before I went to that house. It said that showed I wasn't as timid as it seemed so I went to Gryffindor."

"Ah."

"People are hard to place some times."

Walking back Poppy got to the table and leaned and kissed Pommie.

"Everything o.k.?"

"yeah. Catnip was interesting. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I hope you took thorough notes. Hello Neville the clove oil worked wonderfully. Thank you. When did you learn about clove oil?"

"Gram taught me. I used to get bad earaches."

"Earaches. Is that what we have to look forward too?"

"I doubt it. Neither of you smoke. And you wont put a child in an environment filled with cigar and pipe smoke."

"Good point."

"I keep remembering Blossom."

"Blossom?" Neville's voice was soft as he looked up from his meticulous notes.

"Our third daughter. I lost her in the fourth month."

"The spell makes it more difficult then. As well as the fact that being magical makes it harder to have children anyway. The Weasleys being the exception."

"But we weren't as prepared. Now prenatal care is amazing.

Neville nodded and returned to his notes his lengthening hair falling down to shield his face.

Poppy smiled reassuringly.

"Theoriski is the best."

"Apollo is a close second."

"Yes he is."

"We'll be fine."

"And think of the practice."

Pomona giggled. Neville sighed. Harry had warned him about the fact their professors seem to have overactive sex lives.

"Harry was right."

"Oh, about what, dear?"

"That compared to the professors even Fred and George are tame."

"Ahoy?"

Poppy began to laugh.

"Poppy, what's so funny?"

"Lets just say the Weasley twins have Bills coordination and Tonks interests in certain exploits."

Neville blushed slightly.

"Oh and to think our bosses invest in that."

"I've got some notes to go over and homework to work on. Will I see you two for supper or shall I fend for myself?"

"um..do you mind if we slip off?"

Poppy looked hopefully

"No this is your trip as well. I'll be fine. Just please silence your rooms and I'll settle mine

Poppy and Pomona blushed "Of course."

"Have fun." Neville gave a tired smile that didn't reach his eyes and returned to his room leaving the two witches alone.

Poppy cursed the fact their room was on the eighth floor. "Pom if we could apparate from here to the room?"

Pomona was too busy feeling up her wife.

"Petal not in public. Aberforth and Malius are staring at us."

"Oh. Hi. How are you?"

"We'd be turned off if we liked girls. You still are rabbits aren't you? Who was that young lad with you?"

"Our son. Oh, this is our floor."

"Son... That's new."

"Yup. You think they pick him at Hogsmeade?"

"Who's knows?"

"He is our adopted son Aberforth Dumbledore Malius Prince. You will not insult him like that or else. He is off limits to you you defiler of virgin goats."

Pommie had to hold back her wife. She wanted to hex them but Poppy relied on fists at times like this.

"Poppy! We have important things to do."

"Go with your keeper Pomfrey."

Pommie glared at the two.

"Banned from the bar one month. It will be permanently if you keep up the attitude. Both of you. And Aberforth I will be talking to Albus."

"Pommie! I need to lay down. I don't feel good."

"Alright love. Let's go."

The two men stood shocked at the claws that the Badger had shown. Pommie helped Poppy to their room.

Poppy, who made a miraculously recovery on the way to the room, unlock the room. "Ready?"

"Yes. Silencia dorma."

Poppy bit her lip nervously. "I suppose we need to do the spells now."

"Ovalatia" Pomona said pointed her wand at Poppy

Poppy pointed her wand at Pommie.

"Spermia."

Pomona's body begun to shift.

Poppy looked nervous. She only had been pleasured by hands and tongue and only once by something else.

"Shhh. It's ok. "

"It's just..."

"I know. I'll use a lot of lube. "

"I know this is difficult for you love. But I'll be gentle."

"Lots of foreplay?" Poppy asked

"Is there any other way?"

Poppy relaxed. "I want this. I want you. Just go slow."

"I will go as slowly as you wish."

Poppy laid back on pillows and tried to relax. " Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry Pommie are you? I mean is it ready?"

Pomona laughed. "We could try kissing. That's surefire."

Poppy leaned in and kissed Pommie as if she wanted to feed on her mouth. Hands roamed her wife's breast but didn't go any farther south. Pommie groaned against Poppy mouth.

"I think it's ready?"

"It's big." Poppy whimpered.

"I will try my hardest to not cause you pain love."

"o.k. o.k." Pomona kissed Poppy's breasts and stroke her.

Pomona kissed lower and lower finally licking Poppy's clit.

"You're so wet, sweetheart. But just in case." Pomona placed some lube on 55her hand and stroke Poppy, slowly working up to four fingers.

Poppy moaned softly as pleasure ran through her at the hands of her lover.

She was nervous and well her lover was so big.

"Blossom, you need to wait. If we come together, there's a better chance ok?"

"So big."

Pomona glanced down. "O.k. Reducto." Poppy sighed with relief.

"Thanks."

"Sorry Pomfrey are always well endowed."

Poppy retorted. "Sprouts were a lot loosier."

"You know I didn't think we'd have this discussion."

"eh, what do want to talk about while trying to knock me up?"

"Hmm well I could say how much I love you? I love this spot. And this spot. And this one."

Pommie nibbled and licked her wife's breasts and shoulders.

"Pom-Pom"Poppy squealed.

"Your so beautiful my darling."

"I know." Poppy smiled cockily

"Oh really."

"But I think I need to show my wife how beautiful she is."

Pomona shook her head. "I need to prepare you."

"I feel like a Christmas goose and next I shall be stuffed."

"Poppy I think it will be more pleasurable than that."

"I know blossom. I just I'm scared. I know its silly."

Poppy felt a tip rest at her opening. Pomona was trying to control herself. "Tell me if it hurts."

Poppy nodded fingers tightening into Pommie's shoulders.

Pomona eased halfway in and stopped.

"You ok?"

"F.. fine. Fast please not slow we have to do this. Remind me to find another method for the spell after this ok?"

"Sure." Pomona kissed Poppy. She begun to rock. Poppy felt herself tighten.

"I'm beginning to enjoy this."

"Good so am I."

Pommie found it hard to think but she made very sure she kissed and stroked Poppy as she rhythmically slid in and out of her wife.

"Mona, I'm close."

"So... so am I."

Pommie panted and quickened the pace.

"Mona, I love you!"

She caught her wife's mouth with her own in a grinding kiss.

They both came and Pommie fell forward still clenched in her wife. She smiled softly.

"Love you too."

Poppy glanced down. "You are still in me."

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"No. I'm getting used to it."

"Hmm I'll move in a moment. I'm numb below the waist right now."

"Oh." Poppy looked disappointed.

"Or we can repeat the performance until the spell wears off."

Poppy grinned and begin to rock frantically.

Pommie groaned and made little mewing sounds.

She got into a position and began to match her wife's pace.

She let Poppy set the pace.

Being the man was hard and tiring.

Poppy gasped and clenched down. "I'm close. Just a little more. "

Pommie groaned through gritted teeth as nails scratched her skin and she kept going.

"Poppy I need to come I can't wait anymore. it's painful."

"I'm ooo ooo yes yes Pommie yes!!!"

"I love you!" Pomona relaxed and looked at her wife.

Poppy looked down and pouted.

"It's gone."

"Well, yes it disappeared after it served the purpose."

"That's wasn't so bad after I stopped thinking about it."

"Pulizia delicata."

Pommie waved her wand and they were clean all the aftermath cleaned away. The bed clean and fresh again. She collapsed on her side by her wife.

"do you think we did it?"

"Oh we definitely did something."

"You alright love?"

"A little sore."

"do you need anything?"

"I think I want a shower but I don't think my legs will hold me yet."

"I can solve that." poppy conjured up a sponge and a pan of warm water.

Pommie lay docile as Poppy gave her a sponge bath. She was exhausted.

"I suppose this is because you did all the work." Poppy laughed

"I will never tease Severus again."

"It gets easier." Poppy smiled.

"Uh huh."

"You'll enjoy it more once you get used to it. I used to um, masturbated when we were trying for the girls."

"I know."

Poppy blushed.

"It was hot."

"Really? It felt awkward."

"Better with practice,:

"With everything."

"Good."

"Do you want me help?" Pomona asked.

"Just rest."

Pomona kissed Poppy. "I don't remember it being this hard before."

"You were on the bottom."

"Ah. But then again I carried them."

"And you were beautiful pregnant."

"You'll be too. Should we try for twins?"

"Just one love. We don't have to populate an entire year with the children of professors.

"Um, Poppy, are you planning going on hormones?"

"Why do you ask love?"

"What are the side effects of hormones?"

"Uhm me horny as hell."

"yes. increase chance of multiples."

"Orgasms?"

"well, yes. But also fetuses."

"Well if we have twins we wont be alone. So long as they are healthy."

"Right."

"I love you."

"And I you."

: Poppy continued washing her half asleep lover. She smiled and kissed her wife's forehead and banished the water and sponge. She took a shower as Pommie slept feeling restless then lay down beside her wife and thought about twins. The feeling didn't frighten her as much as she thought it would. In fact twins might be fun.

She listened to her partner sleep now feeling incredibly juvenile for being frightened of her well endowed wife. She relaxed and slept cuddled with her wife.

Poppy let her hand wandered down to her stomach. We'll know in two weeks.


End file.
